There's A Difference
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Is there any difference than being a garbage and acting like one? Is there any difference from being liked and being loved? REVIEW PLEASE! T just for kiss  XD


**Hey! I'm here and this time with a Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction! ^^ So this girl grows up together with Sephiroth~ Please review! ^^ None of these Final Fantasy characters belong to me, okay? I only have my beloved random character XD ENJOY! Oh and I made some things just a bit sudden and stuffs like that, okay? XD**

**-START-**

"GARBAGES!" Sephiroth said as he throws the papers on the floor. "You could have had done better on the works! Leave!" his secretary picks up the paper and scurried to the door. A girl then walks into the door looking at his secretary who is running. She then looks at Sephiroth.

"Gosh, Sephiroth, if you don't be nice at your secretaries, they will end up quitting the job again and you have to look for more." She said to him. Sephiroth looks at the girl.

"None of your business, Rose. What do you want now?" said Sephiroth and he resumes back to his papers.

"Geez, Sephiroth, you're going to be harsh on your childhood friend too?" she said and shifts her weight on one foot.

"So?" he said still not lifting his face up.

"Ergh, fine, you freaking silver haired jerk. You're such a nice friend! I just want to tell you that I got promoted to the first rank in Soldier!" she said stomping her feet. Sephiroth looks at her and then laughs.

"You? Are you serious?" he said and then wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Tch, I can show you!" she said and showed him a belt. "See? It's dark red… Just for first ranks!" she said and pokes her tongue out to him. Sephiroth stares at her for a moment.

"Hah, fine. Is that all?" he said, coldly.

"Yes, that's all, you silver haired thick head!" she said and stomps out of the room. Sephiroth looks at her as she slams the door shut. He raised an eyebrow and then continues his work.

The girl, named Rose, was walking around in the lounge and found Genesis, the guy she grew up with also.

"Hey, Genesis." She said and slumps herself on the couch next to his. He looks at her and smiles at her.

"Hey, Rose. How's my little friend doing?" he said and he turns towards her.

"Well, Sephiroth has been such a jerk lately." She said and softly strokes the belt that she got for being a new first rank Soldier.

"OH! You got promoted as first rank Soldier?" Genesis asked excitedly.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry I didn't tell you yet!" she said and shows him the belt.

"Nice! That's my little girl!" he said and pats her head.

"Hey, Genesis, I'm not a 10 year old you know… I'm 25!" she said pouting.

"Hahaha, sorry!" he said and looks at her. "So, you said something about Sephiroth being a jerk?"

"YEAH! He's so mean, especially to his secretaries…" she said and slid down the sofa.

"Hahaha, works quite tough these days" said Genesis and puts his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but still, doesn't he think about other people's feelings?" she said with a slight blush.

"You mean your feelings for him?" he said and smirks at her. She blushed like a tomato and then punches lightly at Genesis's shoulder.

"You silly guy!" and with that she laughed. "Well, he knows my feelings already. But I still don't have a response from him…" Suddenly, the phone rang. Rose picks the phone up.

"Rose speaking. What? A MISSION FOR ME? YAY! Okay! Be right there in a minute! Bye!" she closes her phone and looks at Genesis. "I got a mission to do right now! See you later, Genesis!" she then kisses his cheeks and leaves for Lazard's office.

After Rose hears the things she has to do for her mission, she headed for Sephiroth's office. As she opens the door, she saw a girl kissing him. She felt a deep pain in her chest. Sephiroth then broke the kiss and looks at Rose.

"Ro…Ros—"he was standing up now but Rose was staring painfully at him.

"S… Sorry to disturb you guys…" and with that she dashed down the hall. She then headed for outside. It was raining. But her clothes are not wet, only her face. She then realizes, she was crying.

The next day, Rose was getting ready for her mission with several Turks that were assigned with her. When she walks past Sephiroth's office, the door was open but he wasn't there. She then felt the pain and walks fast. She went to the chopper that was waiting for her. She then bid Genesis, Angeal and Zack farewell and left with the chopper.

-TIME SKIP-

It was months after Rose left but no one has heard anything from Rose. Genesis was sitting quietly with Angeal, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth. Outside was raining heavily and the light that is only available was in the lounge they were sitting in. The rest of the workers other than some already gotten home.

"DAMN! Where is Rose? She hasn't contacted us since that day!" Zack said and stretches his arm.

"Yeah, I missed her so much… She was supposed to be back months ago…" said Genesis with a worried tone.

"W… We have to wait, I guess…" said Angeal. Sephiroth was silent the whole time.

"What's wrong Sephiroth?" asks Zack to him.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Yeah, sure 'nothing'. There must always be something, Sephiroth" said Zack to him again. Sephiroth gave Zack a look and sighed.

"You guys know that I was in a relationship with a girl right? But Rose doesn't." All of them nodded. "Well, the day that Rose walks into my office to show me that she got first rank was the day I was breaking up with her."

"Oh, why are you breaking up with her?" asked Cloud.

"She cheated on me." Sephiroth replies.

"Like you cheated on Rose" whispers Genesis to himself and only Angeal heard him.

"Well, she wanted a farewell kiss and I did so. But right then, Rose walks in… And now, I can't stop thinking about it" said Sephiroth as he looks down at the floor.

"But why can't you stop thinking about it?" asked Zack as he folds his arm.

"I don't know. I felt really guilty treating Rose like nobody." Sephiroth said.

"Hm, but you already know that Rose likes you but yet you ignored her confession and you went off and have a fair with another girl! And yet, you broke her heart many times and also, she actually knows about your relationship, Sephiroth" said Genesis as he sits up and gives Sephiroth a glare.

"Wh—you told her?" said Sephiroth angrily as he looks at Genesis, glaring at him back.

"No, Sephiroth, she saw you with that girl once while she was passing the book shelves in the library. You and that girl were kissing each other" Genesis tells Sephiroth non-stop. Sephiroth was silent for a while. "She was really heartbroken at that time, but yet she pretended not to know."

"Sh… She… knew?" asked Sephiroth and Genesis nodded.

"She wouldn't stop crying. I was with her the whole time" Genesis said and looks at Sephiroth. Sephiroth then looks up at Genesis.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" said Sephiroth with slightly mad tone.

"What to tell you? But then, there's no use of telling you… You have always treated her like garbage…" said Genesis with slightly mad tone also.

"Well, it was because she was acting like one! I was annoyed with her okay!" said Sephiroth now was a bit shouting at Genesis.

"Why you!" exclaimed Genesis and was about to punch Sephiroth but suddenly stopped. Angeal was holding his arm.

"Let's not have a fight here" said Angeal. Genesis then let out an angry sigh.

"So, you never liked Rose?" said Genesis and turns away from Sephiroth.

"No, I never have liked her since the day I met her, and you also don't like her when you first saw her!" said Sephiroth and Genesis was really angry.

"Well, that was a long time ago! There's a diff—"

"Genesis…"

Genesis stops and looks at the person who just called him. He was shocked for a minute.

"R…Rose?" Genesis was staring at Rose for a moment, same as everyone else and so is Sephiroth. Her forehead, her neck and her arm was all bandaged up. Her face was all scratched. Rose then looks down at the floor.

"So… Sorry, don't mean to disturb your conversation…" she said.

"No, Rose, yo…you… don't get it…" Genesis then goes closer to Rose. He was about to touch her shoulder but she then moves back. Her face is still looking at the floor.

"I'll… leave now…" and she runs away and nearly fell several times.

"ROSE!" Genesis was about to chase after Rose but Sephiroth already ran past him to Rose. Genesis stops and looks at Sephiroth as he disappears in the dark hallway.

Rose ran without stopping and her tears kept on streaming down. She then felt strong hands grab her arm and then pulls her into a room. She then heard a door shutting but the room was completely dark.

"Who are you?" she asked, scared. She then felt someone pins her to the wall. She exclaimed in terror and felt both of her hands pinned on the wall by a hand.

"Do I really need to tell you that?" said the voice but Rose recognizes it in instance. Then a flash of lightning flashes, lighting up the whole room and revealing Sephiroth as he looks directly in Rose's eyes.

"Sephiroth? What are you doing? Let me go!" she said and tries to kick him. He then pins both of her legs with his leg.

"No, I'm not letting you go…" he said to her.

"Don't do this Sephiroth! You have a girlfriend! So stop doing this to me!" she then tries to break free from his grip but he was too strong for her. Another flash of lightning escapes from the sky.

"No, I'm still not letting you go…"

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong? Please… Let me go and leave me be!" she said and then she felt tears streaming down her face again.

"Are you crying?" he asked her.

"WHAT? AM I NOT ALLOWED TO?" she said, yelling at him. "PLEASE DON'T TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE! I'm a human being too, Sephiroth…"

"I never said that you are a piece of garbage…"

"Don't lie to me! You said it clearly out at the lounge! I heard everything! NOW LET ME GO!" she said and she tries to break free again. She suddenly felt a hand touching her face, gently.

"You act like one, but you are not one… There's a big difference…" he said, softly to her.

"Don't try to play with me, Sephiroth… Please just let m—"she then felt something warm and soft touching her lips. It feels like another lip. She was shocked and tries to break off, but Sephiroth wouldn't let her go and still kissing her tenderly. She makes tries to get free from his grip but she loses her energy quickly because deep inside, she was enjoying the kiss.

Without realizing it, Rose was kissing him back. She was relaxed by the kiss and closes her eyes. She then felt that her hand was freed and her legs were no longer pinned. She puts her arm around Sephiroth's neck and he hugs her waist. After both of them were kissing for what seem like hours, they both break the kiss. Rose would just stare ahead of her, considering that the surrounding was pitch black, but she can tell that Sephiroth was also looking at her.

"Sephiroth, I—"Sephiroth's index finger was at her lips. She can't see it, but she can tell that he was smiling.

"Rose, I love you…" he said that with the gentlest tone she ever heard from him. She stared at him for awhile.

"But I thought you said you never liked me…" she then felt his hands hugging her waist a bit tighter.

"Yes, but there's a big difference between liking you and loving you…" he said and smiles at her in the dark. She then felt some tears coming out of her eye and she hugs Sephiroth happily.

**-END-**

**Yeah, well, kinda weird, but TEEHEE XD So, I was just thinking of taking up request of which characters should I do next in my Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction, but sadly, I'm not taking Yaoi pairings, okay? Sorry! But I'm more of an anti-yaoi. Sorry if I somehow made you guys uncomfortable, but please review? I'll appreciate it very much! ^^ THANKS FOR READING! :D **


End file.
